


A Romance for the Ages

by SassySnowSock



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Other, Pining, Post-it Note Art, Pre-Relationship, Snack Euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: Jean Valjean finds true love
Relationships: Jean Valjean/Delicious Bread
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	A Romance for the Ages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickolascage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickolascage/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Drawing this was so great!!!! Love is real!!!


End file.
